Game Updates
Rio Reyes- Oct. 17th 4:44am EST Steve's Facebook account has been disabled again. Should you have concerns that need his immediate attention please send me a message or any of the mods that are online. Please and thank you. Rio Reyes- Oct. 12th 11:15am EST Congratulations to Tanya Carr ... MOD of the Week from Oct. 12 - 18, 2009. :-) Welcome to the team! Rio Reyes- Sept. 11th 8:28am EST Greetings PaMmers, A lot of you may have noticed that the main discussion boards have been flooded with complaints and negativity recently. Though we all understand where your frustration and anger are coming from, we would like to remind everyone that this is a family friendly application and not everyone here who plays are adults or at least above 18. Keep in mind that personal attacking and flaming will not be tolerated, whether directed at a another player, moderator or the developer himself. We implore you to respect each and everyone as some may tend to get more emotional about certain posts. My inbox is always open for messaging should you wish to be heard. Those that know me and the rest of the other moderators would know that we respect each player and their views and welcome feedback in all forms. Help us to help you make this better a better application. Help us to keep the discussion boards peaceful. That way we spend more time dealing with game related concerns so the the small changes you may suggest may be heard. The issues you have may be resolved. Wolf Rowe- Sept. 9th 6:28pm EST It seems coffees are giving us grief peeling. Steve is aware of the issue and is working at fixing this as soon as possible. Your patience is greatly appreciated. Happy Peeling!! :) Rio Reyes- Sept. 4th 2:04am EST The FAQ's have been updated to reflect the Mythical Creatures board rares list. Happy Peeling. :-) Norma Thompson- Sept. 3rd 5:32pm EST If you can't peel or see your winnings, please clear your cache Rio Reyes- Sept. 2nd 3:55pm EST Greeting PaMmers, Please check Norma's threads further explaining ... NEGATIVE PROPERTY fix and LOGIN CHANGES. Happy Peeling :-) Steve Kanter- Sept. 2nd 3:04pm EST All logins should be fixed. Please post here if it isn't correct and a MOD will handle it. Happy Peeling! Steve Steve Kanter- Aug. 29th 11:54pm EST If you haven't noticed, the Office Supplies and Animals 2 boards can now be sold back! Happy Peeling! Steve Kelly Platt- Aug. 25th 2:23am EST We are aware that many of you are having issues with NONE sticking props. We know this is happening and are desperately trying to figure out why, if this is the case, leave the prop UN-stuck for the time being until we can figure out why this is happening. Thanks x Trish Mathers- Aug. 22nd 8:29am EST The PAM Sock Puppet Theatre has been delayed due to illness (Elle), technical issues (Trish), and general life hassles and other things filling our time and keeping us away from PAM more than otherwise (all of us). Rest assured though that it will launch SOON. Keep an eye on the main board for a new thread with information about how to submit your entries soon. Sorry for the delay and for things not sticking to the promised schedule. Spot prizes for the first thread are a priority and should hopefully be done when I am up and about tomorrow - rest assured there will be a lot of them and it isn't too late to be in the running - all you need to do is post in the thread to have a chance at some coins. Rio Reyes - Aug. 13th 9:43pm EST Please check my POST regarding LOG IN BONUSES and FARMING. Happy Peeling everyone. :-) Steve Kanter -''' '''Aug. 6th 12:16pm EST Facebook has just posted this on their Developers feed: Network issues Aug 6, 2009 7:26am PST We are currently working on a network issue which is likely to be the cause of timeouts being reported for Platform. We will update when the issue is resolved.